


I've Always Been Yours

by AriiLovezzYouu



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiLovezzYouu/pseuds/AriiLovezzYouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly accidentally found out about Will's tattoo of Hannibal's name on his ass. Smut ensues as Will invites Hannibal over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Been Yours

"Molly, please! Don't do this! I'm sorry!" I pleaded to my wife as she packed up some of her stuff.

 

"No Will, I'm going to my mom's house for the night. I need to be far away from you right now. How could you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed back at me.

 

"Darling, it was a drunken mistake, I'm sorry!"

 

"No Will, a drunken mistake is hooking up with some chick, not letting your best friend talk you into getting his name tattooed on your ass!"

 

"Molly, I'm sorry! You were never meant to find out!" I tried to reason.

 

"How the fuck was I not going to find out my husband has a tattoo of his best friend's name on his ass?!"

 

I couldn't find a way to respond so she pushed me out of the way and got ready to leave.

 

"I'm filing for divorce. This was the last straw, Will. I'm sorry," Molly told me as she put everything in the car.

 

After she drove away, I ran back into the house to grab my phone.

 

'Hannibal, please call me, Molly saw the tattoo and left.' I texted him.

 

Not even a minute later his name was displayed on my screen signaling that he was calling me.

 

"How in the world did she find out?!" Was the first thing I heard before I could even mutter out a 'hello'.

 

"I was getting changed in front of her and I accidentally wiggled my ass to her, trying to be sexy and I-"

 

"Okay, that's enough explanation. What are you gonna do now?" He asked.

 

"She's filing for divorce," I told him. I was trying to keep the excitement out of my voice, but I think he still heard it.

 

"So now we can be together?" He asked. He didn't try to contain his excitement at all. I know he's been waiting for this day for a few years now.

 

I had fallen in love with Hannibal when I started seeing him as a therapist. Now, I know that sounds bad, but it was off the records, more of just talking as friends. Molly   
was my high school sweetheart and the only girl I had ever dated. I felt pressured into marrying her, everyone expected it, including her . Hannibal and I had been sneaking around behind her back for about 3 years now. Two months ago on Hannibal's birthday, we decided to go out and get hammered drunk. Somehow he convinced me to get a tattoo of his name in fancy scrawl tattooed on my left ass cheek. Hannibal had said he wanted to see it every time he fucked me. I was willing, I would probably do anything for him.

 

"Yeah. We can be together now. Come over. Please," I told him, lust filling my voice. I just needed him.

 

"On my way," he choked out and not a second later he's hung up.

 

A few minutes later I hear him enter the house. I gave him a key about 4 years ago after my sleep walking stint, just in case he needed to come get me for anything. Molly had been away for a mission trip with her church in South America at that time.  
I run out of my room and within seconds my mouth is on his in one of the hottest kisses we have ever had. It's filled with so much passion and love and LUST.

 

I kiss my way down to his neck and he moans when I hit his sweet spot. Hearing him moan just turned me on so much more. He grinds his crotch against mine and I make an almost animalistic growl in the back of my throat.

 

We somehow make it back to my room and we start fumbling out of our clothes just trying to go fast so we can feel our skin against each other. It feels like the first time we had sex, just the feeling of pure lust in the air and the clumsiness of trying to get out of the skin tight clothing. Our mouths meet again in a wet, sloppy kiss and I roll my hips into his and I feel his cock twitch at the motion.

 

"Mmm, Will. This feels like the first time all over again. Only this time, you're finally all mine," He growls at me, attacking my neck as his nails raked down my sides.

 

All I can get out is more guttural moans as I try to increase the friction in our grinding cocks. Hannibal kisses down my chest, across my stomach and licks the head of my cock. I buck my hips up towards his mouth in an attempt to silently tell him he needs to shove my dick into his mouth soon before I explode. I think he gets the hint because me smirks at me before taking me all the way into his mouth and down his throat. I feel myself hit the back of his throat and he swallows around me. Just that feeling of his throat constricting around me is almost enough to make me cum so hard but I hold it back. I want this to last.

 

I take his mouth off my cock and quickly shove 3 of his fingers into my mouth and suck on them until they are wet enough.

 

Hannibal quickly enters 2 of the fingers into my hole and I can't stop the hiss of pain that escapes past my lips. He knows I get off on slight pain so he shoves the fingers deeper inside, scissoring them. I groan in pain and pleasure and he goes faster, entering the third finger.

 

"Hannibal, please. Just fuck me now. I'm too close for this god dammit," I tell him in a breathy moan.

 

He quickly spreads my legs wider with his knees and positions himself.

 

"Are you sure you're prepped enough?" he whispers.

 

"Dammit, you fucker, YES!"

 

He quickly thrusts almost half of his length into me in one shot and my back arches. He thrusts in a few more times until he's balls-deep inside my ass and he hits that one special place that has me screaming his name.

 

"Darling, turn over. I want to see."

 

We somehow manage to get into the doggy-style position without his cock ever really leaving my hole and I feel him caress my ass.

 

"God, Will, your ass is so beautiful. And it's all mine. It even says so. No one else can have you. I own you."

 

I moan his name so loud, I'm pretty sure my neighbors heard. Knowing that I can finally be his in every way, getting to feel his cock buried in my ass every night, I get close.

 

"H-Hannibal, I-I'm. S-soooo c-lose!" I tell him as i start to come undone.

 

"Will!" I love it when he screams my name as his cum fills me. It almost makes me hard again. If I was still a teenager I'd be rock hard, but sadly, I'm not. I lay my head against his chest as we try to steady our breathing.

 

"And we finally get to be together, all because we got drunk and wanted me to get your name tattooed on my ass."


End file.
